


Locked In

by DesertVixen



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sort of thing happens a lot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



“Does this sort of thing happen to you often?” Frank inquired of the redheaded girl who was tied to a chair behind him. They’d been locked in the closet by the criminal who caught them searching the empty house.

“I’m afraid so.” Her slim fingers brushed against his wrists as she struggled to free her hands.

“We’re still locked in,” he pointed out.

“I can deal with that,” she promised. “We have to get free and catch him before he can dispose of the jewels.”

Despite their predicament, he grinned. This Nancy Drew was a girl after his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Think of it as a thank you for all your hard work on Fandom Stocking!
> 
> This is what I think it would be like if Yellow Spine Nancy ran into Blue Spine Frank....


End file.
